The present invention concerns a goniotelemetry system and especially a system comprising acoustic measurement devices and magnetic measurement devices to localize moving objects, using their radiated acoustic noise and the ground magnetic field that they disturb. Such a system is particularly applicable to the localization of boats. It is suitable for locating ships by submarine mines placed or anchored on the sea bed.